


Shattered Glass

by MadelynnRoethle



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Threats of Violence, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelynnRoethle/pseuds/MadelynnRoethle
Summary: Alice returns to Underland upon promulgating her father's name across the globe as Alice/Tarrant events ensue. However, the events that took place before her return to this fanciful world trouble the girl, plaguing her with stress and trauma. She finds herself having more questions than answers, but a certain Hatter may have all the answers she needs.*Lot's of "Halice" or "Talice" fluff and angst.*Rated M for mentions of violence, self-harm, mental disorders, and other mature themes.
Relationships: Tarrant Hightopp & Alice Kingsleigh, Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Hatter's House

**Author's Note:**

> [Note]: Before reading, here's a sense of my timeline throughout this piece for anyone wondering Alice's age. Also note that Underlandians age differently than regular humans (hence Tarrant and the others looking the same when Alice is 8 as when she is 19) so assume they all look the same in age as they do in the movies.  
> 1859: eight-year-old Alice makes her first trip to Underland.  
> 1870: Alice's second trip, now nineteen- she slays the Jabberwocky and returns home to make her father's name known throughout the lands  
> 1874: Alice returns for her third trip to Underland at age 23 where she rescues the Hatter's family  
> 1878: Alice successfully travels the world and her father's name is known throughout the continents  
> 1879: Now 28, Alice makes her final trip to Underland and the events of my story unfold  
> Cheers!

A faint pitter-patter could be heard outside the whimsical hat-shaped house, though it was too faint to awake the sleeping man who resided inside.

⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬-𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬-𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬

"Hatter!" A feminine voice called out. Abruptly, the redhead shot up from his slumber, like a rocket being launched into space. Could it be? No - surely it could not.

⠀"One moment!"

After rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, Tarrant hastily composed and reorganized himself and his surroundings, rearranging the pillows on the settee he had been napping atop. In the midst of his slumber, his signature hat had slid off his orange locks and onto the floor, which he quickly grabbed and dusted off before planting it back onto his wild mounds of hair. Tarrant made his way through the corridor before placing his mangled fingers around the front door's knob. Exhaling the warm air inside his home which smelled strongly of Earl Grey tea, he twisted the silver-plated knob revealing a treasure that made his heart nearly skip a beat.

"Alice? You- I can't believe... But surely you can't really be here. You said you had things to do, and what about your family? Why ever would you come back? I mean it isn't that I'm complaining because I most definitely am not. I would hate for you to think that I was. I really am quite happy to see you, dear. We've all missed you so much and..." His lisped words trailed off into soft, incomprehensive jibberish before being silenced with a warm embrace.

"I'm here. And it's so good to be back." The blonde headed girl stood at her proper height, having reacclimated her stature ensuing her passage through the little door which she had to shrink herself to enter. Upon reentering Underland, she did things right this time - at least when compared to her previous visits to this fanciful and inconsequent world. Unlike her other infamously small or sky-breaking entrances, she had gathered and consumed the proper amount of Upelkuchen and landed on both feet. She recalled the hatter mentioning before how she was always "too small or too tall" and so she decided to make her arrival perfect this time around. After all, she had planned for this to be her last big arrival, or rather her last arrival at all, for she had no intentions of ever returning to the world in which she was born. Alice was here to stay. The two reunited friends had been basking in the comfort of their shared embrace for several heartbeats and Alice could have sworn she heard a faint sniffle come from Tarrant. Alice shifted to pull away, longing to meet his emerald gaze, but he tightened his grip on her before she could.

"I've missed you more than you could ever know." He spoke phlegmatically, his fingers becoming tangled in her blonde curls. He lazed in her sweet scent. She smelled of lavender and chamomile - a favorite tea of his, which often helped in soothing his maddened mind - and the scent was calming enough to put the man to sleep; though part of him believed he already was asleep and this was all just a dream that he'd have to awake from. He dreaded this thought, and quickly pushed it aside. This moment was far too flabbergasting and wondrous to have pesky worries interfering. Alice - 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘈𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦 - had returned to him at long last, and he could not be more jovial.

"I believe I could know," Alice said finally, "I've missed you incredibly. This whole world, really." Tarrant loosened his grip around the blonde and finally she was able to pull apart from their embrace, though their faces and bodies still remained close. Their eyes locked and the two smiled, before the hatter quickly jolted.

"Goodness! Where ever have my manners gone? It seems while being wrapped up in the excitement of the moment they must have slipped me! Please, do come in." He stood aside while holding the door open for Alice as she entered. His home was just as she remembered it; filled with brown and cerulean interior with an array of beautiful hats displayed upon racks and shelves. The home was quite picturesque and rather fitting to Alice's taste. She closed her eyes for a moment before lounging on the settee placed squarely in the middle of the parlour. It was a good feeling to have returned to Underland, or "Wonderland" as she so stubbornly insisted on calling it, on her own accord. There was no Jabberwocky that needed slaying, or families that needed finding - only friends and old connections that needed reuniting - and Alice was nothing but thrilled to continue with said goals. As Alice daydreamed in the sitting room, Tarrant had occupied the kitchen to prepare tea for his special guest - black tea, to be exact. After heating the water in the pot and setting cups and saucers, along with biscuits, on a tea tray, Tarrant made his way to the sitting room where he placed the tray upon the coffee table in front of the settee. He began to pour tea from the pot into each cup and when serving Alice he did so just as she liked it, with exactly two sugar cubes and just a dash of milk. He, on the other hand, prefered the absence of sugar.

"Oh, thank you!" Alice cooed as she reached for her cup, sipping on the warm beverage. "It's delicious as always," she smiled. There was a small moment of silence amidst the pair, before Tarrant finally spoke.

⠀"So tell me, Alice. Why did you come back?"

Alice returned her cup to its place atop the saucer and began to twiddle her thumbs. She puffed her cheeks out and sighed hesitantly, avoiding the hatter's emerald orbs. It wasn't a pleasant story, and truthfully she wished to keep it from him. Her past was just that - the past. It was of no more importance to her. As far as Alice was concerned, everyone she ever knew from the world above was dead to her.


	2. Redolent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer]: All characters belong to Lewis Carol, Tim Burton and Disney. I will make 0 profits from this work.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘉𝘢𝘯𝘨!  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩!  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘚𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘩!

She trembled. Her golden locks curtained over her face as she kneeled down, the floor surrounding her littered with glass shards. She was sure that she was bleeding somewhere, but it wasn't of any concern to her. Afterall, how could a cut ever compare to the pain inside her chest?

"Alice! You madwoman! Open this door at once!" The locked door was rattling restlessly, causing Alice to shift from her thoughts to her current state of reality. Oh, she had done it this time. Surely she should be petrified of the punishment that awaits her. Afterall, she had been denounced a "madwoman" by all the locals. But Alice could not care less what they thought. The only thing troubling her was her sanity. Was she, in fact, mad?

Alice had traveled the world - seen things that her neighbors could only ever dream of. After she had sailed and fought restlessly across the continents for a whopping 9 years to make her father's name known throughout the globe, Alice was ready to return home - No, not home as in where she had resided with her mother who only wished to marry her away... Home, as in the place under ground where nothing made sense and yet everything did. Alice was determined to get back by any means necessary, and naturally she resorted to the two means of transportation she had used in her previous travels: The rabbit hole and the looking glass. It was no easy task, however. Unfortunately for Alice, these "portals", for lack of a better word, were both located within the Ascot Manor. She had not been well acquainted with the Ascots since her rejection of Hamish's proposal, so getting to either the rabbit hole or the looking glass would prove to be a difficult task. Due to its location outdoors, the rabit hole had deemed itself to be Alice's first attempt. It would be much easier to sneak around the Ascot's garden rather than searching their manor indoors for the right mirror.

In the cover of the night, Alice slipped silently out her bedroom window and made her way to the Ascot Manor. To her dismay, however, the rabbit hole was nothing more than what the name would imply - simply, a hole dug by a rabbit. In fact, it wasn't even that deep. Certainly no woman could have ever fit through it. So, what gives? Perhaps, Alice pondered, the rabbit hole was only accessible when following McTwisp through it - maybe McTwisp was the key to her arrival, allowing her only to enter if McTwisp or another had sent for her. Nevertheless, Alice remained persistent. She was far too muchy to let one failed attempt ruin her optimism. She had sailed the seas and traveled the world; surely one failed attempt at voyage would not put her at perturbation.

The following week, Alice devised a more complex plan. She was to sneak into the manor and return to the room of which she last used the looking glass. This plan, however, would call for great skills in the area of stealth. Alice was lucky enough to persuade a butler to let her in, insisting that she was a friend of the family who was "welcome to come at any time" - which in her defense was a technical truth, though words such as that seem to lose their meaning after 9 years of adversary and rejected proposals. Upon her entry, Alice figured she had only five minutes before the Ascots where infesting the place in hopes of finding her whereabouts. Alice made those minutes count. Dodging every butler and resident of the manor, hiding in the crevasses of many corridors to avoid detection, she was successful in stumbling back into the room which held the looking glass. Locking the door behind her, Alice lept onto the table and jumped towards the glass.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘉𝘢𝘯𝘨!  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩!  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘚𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘩!

The mirror cracked upon her sudden impact, and Alice lost her stability. She fell over, causing the table to tumble down with her, along with the various decorative items placed atop the four-legged furniture. It was a disaster. Beads of sweat traveled down the blonde's fair temples. It wasn't often that she found herself nervous, but Alice felt no stronger than a rabbit facing the jaws of a direwolf. She wasn't afraid of the Ascots or the damage she had done to their home - no, this fear was much worse. Alice was worried she had gone absolutely mad. Madder than a Hatter, even!

"No time," she pondered aloud, hushing her thoughts. She had to get out, and it was now or never. A wave of blonde rushed through the doorway, exiting the room faster than a ship at full sail. She darted past the halls, eager to get home - no matter which home, she needed to be away from here. Just as she approached the front doors of the manor, Hamish blocked her exit. She could nearly taste the air outside, but as per usual, the man before her stood as a barrier between her and what she longed for.

"And what on God's green Earth are you doing here, you wretched girl?" He spat, his nose curled in disgust at her presence, as if she was a common house rat who had invaded his home. "You turn down my proposal and then you have the audacity to break into my home?"

"Technically, I didn't break into anything," Alice began. "I may have broken some things while being here, but I did not do so to enter. Your butler-"

"Shut up!" Hamish nearly growled this time. Alice took a step back. She noticed the other Ascots approaching, their faces clouded with more confusion than anger. Hamish, however, was the opposite, his face riddled with an undeniable fury. "You need help. You must be sick!" He said finally, grasping her firmly by the wrist.

"Let go! I am no such thing!" She insisted, before kicking him in the groin. The sudden motion cause him to release her, his hand that once grasped her wrist now holding his lower abdomen in pain.

"You daft slag!" He shouted. Alice ran. She ran. And ran. And ran some more. She ran until her legs gave out, collapsing beneath her. She fell onto the ground, her face meeting the cool grass beneath her, and all faded to black. When Alice awoke, she was in her bedroom. She had wondered if it had all been a bad dream. Afterall, it wouldn't be the first vivid dream of hers that sent her waking in a cold sweat. She arose from her slumber, which she wasn't quite sure the duration of, and exited her room. Downstairs in the sitting room, her mother and sister sat upright as if they had been awaiting her arrival. Their eyes were heavy with emotions that Alice couldn't quite decipher.

"Alice, sit down." Her mother said finally. Alice obliged. "We have become... worried about you. Increasingly so." She confessed.

"Alice, you aren't well!" Her sister chimed in, her words filled with passionate affliction. "We believe you need help. And you know we only say this because we feel-"

"Who are you to tell me if I'm well or not? I feel well, therefore I must be!" Alice protested, insisting upon her childish logic. She was far too headstrong to admit to unwellness or insanity, though deep down she feared it may be true. "You say 'we feel' but you never consider how I feel." She wasn't surprised of her mother's concerns. Afterall, the woman had never understood her own daughter - it seemed that all of Alice's life, her mother had stripped her of, or tried to anyways, all her imaginative inclinations. But her own sister, denouncing her as "unwell", stung. Margaret, who had never quite understood Alice but accepted her, nonetheless, had now turned against her. Alice felt she had no one, entirely alone in this cruel world above that of which she longed for.

Alice could hear her mother and sister continue to vocalize their concerns but it all faded into a barely audible ringing. The dissonance began to hurt, so much so that Alice decided she had to leave the room. It was too much and her mind couldn't take it. Her mind could comprehend talking animals, smoking caterpillars, murderous queens and mad hatters, but this was all too much. She ran back into her room and locked the door behind her. Alice could feel she was losing herself, as if she was bursting at the seams - the last remnants of sanity seeping out of her body like blood from an open wound. Everything ached and yet she felt numb. Was Wonderland real? Had her friends ever existed, or was it all created by her own mad and twisted mind? These thoughts petrified Alice. She couldn't take anymore. In a mad fury, Alice smashed every mirror in her room. The mirror atop her dresser, the long mirror against her door, the small handheld mirrors inside her dresser drawers - even her window - all smashed, with her bare hands.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘉𝘢𝘯𝘨!  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩!  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀𝘚𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘩!

She trembled. And we're back to where we began.


	3. To Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "do", as funny as it sounds, is actually British slang for a "party". Just as a "sitting room" is essentially a "livingroom". I myself am American, as shameful as that is to admit these days... but due to the story's location, I'm trying to keep things accurate as such. So to any Brits reading, feel free to correct any of my terminology! And to my American audience, I will try to make note of any word choices (like a do) that may be confusing.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> [Disclaimer]: All characters belong to Lewis Carol, Tim Burton and Disney. I will make 0 profits from this work.

"Alice?"

A soft lisp snapped the blonde out of her daze. Oh, how she had missed his gap-toothed lisps. A dream come true to be back with him in her perfect world at last.

"My apologies." Alice reached for her teacup and took another sip. The warmth of the sweet liquid helped her in regaining her senses. It seemed she had been lost in her thoughts - deeply immersed in them. If it weren't for the Hatter's call she wasn't sure how long she'd be in her state of recollection. It seemed that every time Alice closed her eyes, she was reminded of the feelings she felt in her last moments in the world above, lost in them even. It was as if her memories were a wave that pulled her into a suffocating spiral of asthmatic shock - in fact, Alice could have sworn that she had stopped breathing for a moment.

"What happened, Alice? I'd know you anywhere, dear, and while I know you are in fact you, you still aren't quite." Tarrant's emerald eyes deepened with concern, to which Alice responded by reaching over and placing a hand atop his shoulder.

"I'm alright. I suppose the excitement of being here has got my mind all mixed up. I can't seem to focus as well as normal." She hoped this was enough to cover her lies, enough to hide her fears and anxieties. After all, why dwell on the past? She was home and that's what mattered.

"Very well," Tarrant didn't sound completely sold - in fact, he knew she was lying. But preferring not to pressure Alice into talking about her current state of mind, he decided to move on. "Perhaps you'd like to rest then? I'm sure traveling from another world must be quite exhausting." He suggested, eager to aid his guest with whatever necessities she may require. "I do have a spare bedroom you could acquire. It has a king-sized bed, too! Quite comfy, I do say." Alice smiled. His kindness and hospitality almost made her forget the pain that her family had caused her. But what else could be expected from her best friend? He was always fighting to the ends of the earth for her, so it was to be expected that in her return he'd be no different.

"That sounds lovely. But I'm far too excited to rest. I have so much to say and so much to do here! And I've only just arrived." Alice beamed now, returning to her usual self. The excitement of returning home - her true home - swelled her inside with joy. It was if her memories had completely vanished. The hatter, however, appeared quite gloom at her reply.

"Being in such a hurry means you must not be planning on staying for very long," he began, his wild eyebrows furrowed in sadness as his eyes trailed away from Alice's gaze. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again so soon; he couldn't bear to look in her in the eye. Just the thought of her leaving again made his chest ache, excruciatingly so.

"Nonsense! Hatter, I'm here to stay. I've done what I needed to do up there, so I'm free to be down here. I had things to do, and I've done them." She placed a small and delicate hand over Tarrant's cheek, cupping his face sweetly as she brushed her thumb over his pale skin. "I've worked diligently not only to make sure my father's name was known, but so that I could return to Wonderland." The redhead's face brightened, delighted to hear Alice's words.

"You mean, you're here to stay this time?"

"Yes, I am."

Tarrant threw his arms around the blonde woman, this second embrace much more enthusiastic than the last - his excitement was nearly causing him to explode. It had been many long moons that he awaited her return, but he never truly believed she'd return to him for good. "Why Alice, this is just the greatest news I've heard since- since- Well..." he paused, "I guess since you told me that you had found my family!" He smirked and pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde, "You're always the bearer of good news, aren't you? You're like my little four-leaf clover!" Alice couldn't help but laugh and the mention that she was his four-leaf clover made her feel warm inside. She had missed his innocence and the way he spoke ever so much. "Oh Alice, we simply must be on our way!" Tarrant began again. It seemed his mind was leaping from one topic to the other like a frog leaping from lily pad to lily pad in a pond of blue - Alice could hardly keep up.

"Wait- On our way to where, exactly?" She inquired politely.

"To the Queen, of course! She'll be ever so thrilled to hear of your return. That is, if she hasn't already heard. I'm sure the others have already told her by now. Why, I'd bet she's already got a 'Welcome Back' soiree in the works!"

Alice smiled and shook her head, "I doubt that. I don't think anyone else knows that I'm here besides you. I headed straight for your house the moment I arrived." Hearing this seemed to have moved the Hatter slightly, as he smiled softly to himself. It did feel special after all, to be the first person she came to despite knowing that all of Underland had been patiently awaiting her arrival.

"Well then, all the more reason we should be on our way! I just know she'll plan something grand for your return. After all, you deserve it." Tarrant smiled that gap-toothed smile that Alice loved so much. How could a gap be so becoming on a man? She had recalled that many of her childhood friends had gapping teeth but it was never a pleasant quirk. In fact, many of their parents had invested in correctional wired cribs to help straighten their teeth. But somehow, Tarrant made it work. "Alice, are you ready?" The voice quickly brought Alice back from her daze.

"Oh, yes. Of course!" She quickly took another swig from her teacup, finishing the rest in a quick gulp. Not the best tea etiquette, she'd admit, but being in such a hurry wouldn't keep her from finishing such a fine beverage. Hatter's tea had always been her favorite after all. The pair ventured out to the White Kingdom, conveniently located only a few minutes away from the Hatter's house. The day was still new, the sun beaming high above the clouds, as Alice basked in the scenery around her. The walk to the kingdom was most pleasant, the woods and trees sheltering her fairness from the blistering sun while still allowing rays of sunlight to light her path through the branches. The forest was silent and peaceful as Alice bathed in its tranquility. After venturing through the woods for what felt like only a few heartbeats, the pair arrived at the kingdom at last. The black alders that had been sprawled about the forest had now been replaced with elegant cherry blossom trees.

"After you, my Alice." Tarrant moved to the side upon opening the large, pearlescent door before them. There seemed to be no guards stationed at the gates, contrary to what one would have assumed of a kingdom because Underland was different now. All creatures lived together in a unified harmony after the slaying of the Jabberwocky and banishment of the Red Queen. It was truly a paradise. Alice entered the palace and was taken away by the beauty laid out before her. Surely Alice had taken note of the kingdom's enchanting appearance before, but under previous circumstances she had not the time to truly admire the palace for what it was. The marble walls that seemed to tower over her were stained a beautiful shade of ivory and the leadlights reflected the sunlight into the building in a vast array of colors. It was as if a rainbow made its way inside the building and was having a ball of its own in the palace. It was a sight Alice could watch for an eternity.

"Come, dear. We must find the Queen at once! She'll be ever so excited to see you. Everyone will!" The Hatter took Alice by the hand and lead her through the palace. He continued to ramble about the Queen and the do and whatnot, but in the midst of his excitement Alice decided to let him carry through with his ramblings this time. "Oh I just can't wait! This is all going to be so marvelous. And not only will we be celebrating your return, but also how you slayed the Jabberwocky and saved all of Underland! After all, we weren't able to properly express our gratitude before, seeing as you left so soon and such. And we are still so -"

"Alice?" A soft voice called from behind. Alice turned around and was met with a beautiful woman dressed in white, her arms raised and fluttering about. "What a pleasant surprise this is! My dear Champion, the slayer of the Jabberwocky, has returned at long last. This is cause for celebration." She said matter of factly with a faint nod of her head. The Hatter nodded enthusiastically in agreement with the Queen and clasped his hands together joyously.

"Oh, that's what I was hoping to hear! See Alice, I told you we'd be in for a do." Alice wasn't exactly the do-goer herself, but feeding off the Queen's and Hatter's energy made her more ardent. Besides, how could one not be excited to attend a do with their favorite people? Alice figured she'd deserved it, after all she had been through.

"Well then, that sounds like a lovely plan to me! Your majesty, I-"

"No no, dear, just Mirana."

"Oh, yes. Mirana- I am so very thankful for your kindness and hospitality. You all, celebrating me... it is quite the honor." Alice admitted, a soft pink blemish tinting her fair cheeks. In her old home above, Alice was never celebrated or deemed worthy of such high praise, even after her explorations across the sea. She was denounced a madwoman whose life's work had been shadowed by sexist rumors spread by jealous fishermen. Sure, there were a few men at sea who gave her some slivers of respect, but no one ever really believed in her. Everyone was always quite flippant with her, really. Even after traveling the world, everyone claimed that her journeys did nothing but make her more delusional than she was prior. But not here. Not in Underland. In this world bellow, Alice was placed on a pedestal and admired and appreciated by all.

"Don't be so modest! You are practically royalty here. After all, there would be no here if it weren't for you. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment. I must gather my subjects to get this celebration to betide!" And just as she had seemingly arrived out of nowhere, the Queen quickly disappeared into another corridor as fast as she had arrived, leaving Tarrant and Alice alone once more.

"Well, this is going to be simply wonderful," Tarrant announced finally. Alice smiled. "You know, it's been quite a while since I've had a do to attend and I haven't danced in quite some time. In fact, the last time I danced was after you slayed the Jabberwocky! I did Futterwaken quite elegantly, did I not?" He chuckled softly to himself and Alice worried of what he'd say next. "Say, surely you're going to have to dance at the Queen's soiree, and who better to dance with than I?" Tarrant seemed rather animated at the idea, so of course Alice couldn't repudiate his offer, despite her views on dancing. In fact, Alice rather hated the whole thing, not associating the action with the fondest of memories. It reminded her of all the horrid men who attempted to court her due to her mother's insistence that she be married. Alice cringed slightly, but then she remembered: This is The Hatter, not some rich and snobbish brute.

"I'm not much of a dancer, really... But all the more reason I should be on the floor with you! You can help guide me. But I'll warn you, I can be a bit of a clutz," Alice smiled sheepishly when suddenly a quick motion swept her off her feet, causing her breath to hitch. Tarrant took her gracefully by her left hand with his right before taking a step back, holding Alice's arm above her head to twirl her about. After completing the twirl, he tucked her underneath his arm, corralling her into a dip. Their fair faces, now just centimeters apart, were tinted pink.

"Not a dancer? Nonsense. I think you'll make a lovely dance partner," Tarrant lisped softly. Their eyes were locked - emerald meeting hazel - and he felt his heart pound heavily in his chest. Tarrant wasn't sure what had swept over him in that moment and he could only hope that it was the right motion. Sure, his dancing techniques were always on-point - but his worries resided with the woman before him. He couldn't quite name the emotions he felt around Alice, for they were emotions he hadn't ever felt before, but it seemed he always felt so flustered around her. He admired her for her bravery and the justice she brought upon his home. He admired her for the way she believed so passionately in the impossible and how nothing could ever stand between her and her goals. He admired her for how elegant and graceful she was without even trying; her beauty was effortless and Tarrant always found himself in awe. But whenever their eyes locked, he felt as if Absolem himself were fluttering in his stomach, making him feel queasy. Tarrant couldn't understand why this was or what this new feeling meant, but while he found it beautiful it also rather frightened him. Alice, on the other hand, was quite content. She always had found his emerald orbs entrancing and over the time they'd spent together, she'd grown increasingly fond of his gaze. Tarrant slowly returned Alice to her upright position before hesitantly releasing her delicate hand. His handling of her was gentle, as if she were but a porcelain doll as fragile as she was beautiful.

"I think you'll make a lovely partner as well," the blonde smiled. "I must admit though, you took me a bit by surprise!" To this, Tarrant's eyes widened slightly in concern.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! I just thought, well-" Alice could tell he was about to enter another fit of rapid ramblings and quickly hushed him, pressing her index finger to his pale lips.

"Don't be sorry," she lowered her finger before continuing. "I rather enjoyed that. And I look forward to more this evening."


	4. The Dance of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer]: All characters belong to Lewis Carol, Tim Burton and Disney. I will make 0 profits from this work.

Alice and Tarrant’s brief instant of spontaneous idyll was punctuated by Mirana’s return to the corridor, who was outspoken of her fondness towards the pair as they danced for those cursory moments. In a flushed state of abash, the pair split; Mirana courteously instructed Alice to follow her down another pearlescent corridor while a group of her close male subjects led Tarrant down the opposite end, to where Alice assumed he’d be dressed and groomed. Following the platinum-haired woman through the palace, Alice once again found herself in awe of the buildings’ exuberant interior as towering pillars aligned the corridor hallways. She could have wandered aimlessly about the palace like a vagabond for hours on end and never grow bored; the scenery was unlike anything she had seen Upland. After walking about the hallway, the two women entered through a large door into what seemed to be a grand dressing room - Alice thought it had to be as large as her parlour at home, perhaps even larger, and yet the rooms’ entire purpose was to serve as a closet.  _ You could house an entire family in here!  _ she thought to herself.

“Alright, dear. I have an array of gowns to choose from but  _ this _ ,” Mirana thumbed delicately through her wardrobe before finally uncovering a particular gown which she retrieved from the rest of the cloth with a great deal of excitement. “ _ Ah!  _ This one here.” She held the gown to Alice’s chest and nodded her approval. The dress was like any other zeitgeist gown of the time; narrow around the waist with sloping shoulders and a bell-shaped skirt. This dress, however, was a breathtaking shade of prussian blue and was bedazzled around the seams in what Alice perceived to be real diamonds. Surely this piece of cloth had to be of utmost expense - something a commoner as herself would never have the privilege of wearing, much less owning, in her land above. Then again, Alice wasn’t familiar with the expenses of Underland or even if the people had a system of currency like her pounds at home, and even so, Marina was a Queen and was sure to afford any luxuries of her desire.

“Thank you ever so much, your ma-” Alice’s words were met with the raise of one of Mirana’s dark brows, to which Alice corrected, “Yes, I mean, Mirana- Thank you.” the two chuckled before Mirana exited the room to leave Alice alone to change, insisting that she come out at once upon putting the gown on because she “just  _ has to”  _ see the way it “compliments her beauty”. Alice always deeply admired Mirana for her kindness and was proud to call herself a close confidante of the Queen. After Mirana slipped through the door, closing it behind her, Alice was left to change attire. She unbuttoned and removed the blue long sleeve pinstripe blouse she had been wearing upon entering Underland, but as she slid the silky cloth off her shoulders, she revealed markings upon her skin she had not noticed before. Her wrists were swathed in bandages faintly stained with a dark crimson that had seeped through the cloth. Alice shivered. She hadn’t much recollection of the moments that ensued before her arrival to Underland and the possibilities of what had happened frightened the girl. “However did I get here, anyway?” she pondered aloud. Perhaps the injuries were from the glass shards from her room - Alice could vaguely recall the sensation of a sting before her blackout,  _ But who bandaged me?  _ The curious woman was beginning to unwrap the cloth when a sudden knock came from the door.

“Alice? Are you about ready, dear?” The Queen inquired through the heavy door, her voice merely a muffle. Alice decided to leave the bandages as they were as she hastily placed her ivory petticoats on, along with her corset, before finally sliding into the gown loaned to her by the Queen. Cloaked in the beauty that was prussian blue, Alice twirled about in front of a mirror located in the room, admiring her reflection for the first time in a long while. She noticed it was rather tight in the bust area, likely due to the Queen’s petite figure, but aside from that one feature, the dress was a marvelous fit. Alice glanced down again at her wrists, noting how thankful she was that Mirana had picked a long sleeve gown for her to wear.

Tarrant’s usual attire, which consisted of a vibrantly colored linen shirt under a purple paisley patterned waistcoat with a dusty cravat and kobicha-brown plaid pants, had now been replaced with a fine chocolate-brown suit, paired with an ivory cravat and green tie that complemented his emerald orbs beautifully. The one piece of his original attire that was implemented into his current ensemble was his trademark hat, which he wore proudly over his mercury-poisoned locks. However, despite the grooming done by Mirana’s male confidants, the Hatter’s orange mane still looked as if he had just stuck a fork inside a toaster - perhaps there was no taming those wild locks, no matter the products at hand. He awaited Alice’s presence inside the Queen’s ballroom, where he later met and grouped with his old friends, Mallymkun, Thackery, Cheshire, Nivens, and the Tweedles, who all eagerly awaited Alice’s arrival.

“I can’t believe she really came back,” a voice said, seemingly out of thin air before a wide grin revealed itself.

“Well, it only took her nine years! Shame on her to make us wait so long- Not that I missed the stupid girl!” The pee wee-sized mouse retorted.

“The Queen said that this gathering was to begin five minutes ago, and neither she nor Alice are in sight! They’re late!” Nivens said aflutterly, his white paw cleaving onto his stopwatch in a firm grasp.

“I thought it was supposed to start in ten?”

“No, it’s supposed to start  _ at  _ ten, and it’s five past!” The Tweedles chimed.

Normally, Tarrant’s mood was zany when in the presence of his close friends, but tonight he was uncharacteristically silent. He couldn’t help but wonder what the holdup was, eager to see Alice again. It had only been a few hours since the Queen had separated them, insisting that they each wore the proper attire for the soiree, yet Tarrant felt that the duration lasted a lifetime. After all, when coming so close to losing his best friend for what he thought would be an eternity, he couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving again. Then he remembered - she  _ couldn’t  _ leave.

“Look, it’s  _ Alice!”  _ The March Hare nearly screamed, snapping Tarrant out of his daze. 

Mirana and Alice entered the ballroom alongside each other, their arms interlocked, and the Underlandians inside the palace fell silent. The room was white in its entirety, the only colors coming from the attendees and their marvelously crafted suits and gowns. The contrast was picturesque, Alice noted. Mirana made her way to the front of the ballroom, where she stood behind a white marble podium atop a platform that raised her just high enough for the whole room to see her from afar. She gestured for Alice to stand beside her behind the podium, and she obliged.

“Good evening, my friends. Don’t you all look sensational this evening?” she began. “Today we coalesce to honor our Champion, slayer of the Jabberwocky, in celebration of her gallant success in saving our world to my sister…” she looked down, her expression clouded with dejection at the reminder of the era in which Irazabeth reigned in despotism. Quickly, she shook her troubled mind and carried on with her speech with a bright smile. “Of course, we would have celebrated Alice many moons ago, but she had to return to her home above. However, she returns this time with the intent to stay! So, consider this a ‘thank you’, as well as a ‘welcome back’ soiree!” The Queen concluded; the attendees cheered and the festivities began. Despite the short notice Alice had given the Queen, the soiree seemed far from impromptu - it seemed as though she had been carefully planning the event for weeks!

“Thank you again, Mirana. This really is lovely.” Alice smiled. Do’s were never quite her thing, but the effort her friend had put into the event was beyond flattering.

“Do not mention it, dear. Welcome  _ home. _ ” The usage of the word ‘home’ made Alice smile especially hard. “Now go along, Alice. I don’t want to be a bore to you at your own do. After all, I believe there’s a certain Hatter who’s eagerly waiting to dance with you.” Mirana giggled before turning her glance towards Tarrant, who met her eyes and smiled. Alice felt her cheeks flush ever so slightly at Mirana’s remark and responded with a polite nod as she made her way across the ballroom to where Tarrant and the rest of their friends sat.

“Oh, I was getting worried you weren’t going to show! But it is ever so good to see you again, Alice, even if you are always running late!” Nivens smiled, a rare act for him. It seemed the poor rabbit was always too anxious to ever be seen smiling, and Alice felt warm inside in knowing that her appearance was enough to make even the most anxious of creatures content.

“She’s  _ always _ late. And it’s quite inconsiderate if you ask me.” Mallymkun protested, her arms crossed.

“It’s good to see you too, Mally,” Alice giggled. Oh, how delightful it was to finally be amongst her old friends again! Truly, the only  _ real  _ friends she ever had were the people - and animals - before her now. No one Upland was to Alice’s taste, and to say the least, she wasn’t of theirs either. No one Upland had ever quite understood Alice. She believed this to be due to her eccentric demeanor while everyone else was just arrogant and closed-minded, which wasn’t exactly false. Sometimes Alice thought she was the only person in London with a mind of her own. What a lonely existence, to be the only person with originality and personality. And what’s worse, being frowned upon for it. After catching up with her friends, sharing drinks, stories, and many laughs, Tarrant rose from his seat next to Alice and offered her his hand. The baroque music playing throughout the ballroom was romantic and slow; a slow enough pace to where Alice felt she could keep up and dance comfortably with a partner. She met his eyes and smiled sheepishly, placing her hand atop the hand he had extended towards her. The pair made their way to the centre of the ballroom, where the previous dance was coming to an end. A new song began, the soft rhythms as slow and romantic as the former, and Alice and Tarrant took a step forward and bowed. Alice could feel several eyes on her which she fought to ignore.

“Let’s give the staring eyes a show to remember,” a soft lisp cooed into her ear, causing her nerves to rest. They circled each other, their gazes firmly locked, as Tarrant placed a mangled hand on Alice’s waist, her hand on his shoulder, and their free hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. Together, the pair began to sway and dance in perfect sync to the music, their feet moving rhythmically together. Alice could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest. 

_ Be calm, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s just him. _

Alice took a deep breath and calmed herself down, staring into Tarrant’s deep emerald orbs. She allowed herself to become completely immersed in those emerald pools - so much so, that she forgot where they were. Suddenly, no one existed but she and Tarrant. The two were incredibly close, Alice noticed, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, the space between them nearly nonexistent. Tarrant guided Alice through the dance in a dream-like state and it felt as if Time himself had slowed the moment down, allowing them to bask in the scene. As the song progressed, Alice felt more content and confident in her dancing - she felt as though she was floating on a cloud, like a butterfly; graceful in its movements yet effortless. It was at that moment when Alice felt true serenity. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore. Her mother, her sister, the loss of her father, and the ship that was her joy in life, the curious wounds on her wrists - it all faded into nothingness as she was swept away in the moment. Alice, for the first time in years, truly felt  _ alive.  _ The rhythm of the music became her pulse and Tarrant guided her breaths.

The dance was over before she knew it, and the audience before them began to clap enthusiastically. Tarrant bowed, Alice curtsied, and the crowd seemed to go wild. That’s when Alice realized, they were the only couple on the floor. She had been so wrapped up in the motions that Tarrant had guided her through, she had failed to realize the lack of dancers on the floor. Upon this realization, her face began to heat up again. Tarrant seemed to notice this and offered his comfort.

“You danced like no other I’ve ever seen, my Bonnie. We definitely gave them a show,” he said matter of factly. He even sounded proud - and Alice couldn’t tell if he was proud of the fact that he got to dance with her, or if he was proud of his own dancing skills, which were undeniable. Alice figured it must have been the latter, but in reality, it was the former. Tarrant counted his lucky stars that he got to be the lucky man to dance with her. After all, he had normally just been a solo-act, and dancing with a partner - especially one that he was so smitten with - was a true honor, and something somewhat new to him. Of course, his parents taught him how to dance with a partner at a young age, usually practicing with his sister or mother, but he hadn’t ever danced with another woman - not one who wasn’t related to him by blood, at least.

“I guess we weren’t too bad, hm?” the blonde giggled.

“Not in the slightest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the rather rushed ending and my lacking to answer several questions that may have aroused from this chapter - however, I am filled with loads of muse for this piece and should have the next chapter out within a few days, if not 24hrs. I hope you're all enjoying it thus far! I'm really trying to take a darker approach to the "madness" of the characters, while also having enough fluff and cute ship moments to keep things fun... Feel free to leave suggestions or critique me in the comments! -Or, comment on something you enjoyed about my writing. Of course, positive criticism is appreciated as well <3  
> Cheers!


	5. The Palace of Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - in the last chapter I said to expect an update within a few days and here I am, over a week later, only just now getting this out. I’ll spare you the details of my personal life and the pressing matters I’ve had to tend to - but still, my apologies. I really didn't expect any feedback from this work seeing as the Burton film is ten years old now (wow!), but I've received a fair amount of Hits and Kudos - and to those who've left Kudos and/or comments, thank you! It really gives me motivation to continue. Due to this update being incredibly late, I've decided to post 2 rather lengthy chapters to make it up to you all! So enjoy this and an additional chapter following this one.  
> Cheers!  
> [Disclaimer]: All characters belong to Lewis Carol, Tim Burton and Disney. I will make 0 profits from this work.

_ In the garden of memory, _

_ In the palace of dreams, _

_ That is where you and I shall meet. _

It was the night Alice left Underland after what felt like too short a visit - then again, when did her trips ever feel long enough? And although Tarrant was reunited with his family once again at long last, he felt more alone than he had before. There was a celebration to welcome the return of the Hightopp family and of course, Tarrant himself was an attendee. But while he was physically present at the gathering, his mind had drifted elsewhere.  _ In the Palace of Dreams,  _ he thought. Had it been just another foolish idea his redheaded mind had painted to fit the picturesque fantasies he wished to bring to life, or was it possible? Tarrant could recall tales recited to him in his childhood of this so-called palace- tales that, although fabricated to pass as children's stories, were very much true. It was a place only to be accessed by those pure of heart and soul, with minds full of imagination. It was a place far beyond just ordinary dreams. This place was a realm - a dimension, if you will - located on the bridge between reality and the dreamworld. It was a place where anything was possible; upon entering the realm, one could revisit the past, soar through the clouds, talk to the deceased, and anything in between. It was the very embodiment of imagination. Tarrant believed that in this realm he could visit Alice from an entire world away, if he could just  _ get  _ there. It was a difficult task, he recalled. In his younger years, he was continuously entering this realm with ease, but in his maturity he found it increasingly difficult. As a boy, entering this land soon grew to be one of his favorite things to do, as he would often doze off to sleep throughout the middle of the day just to enter his own perfect paradise. However, as he grew older, and very much madder, Tarrant noticed he had lost touch with that part of him. His imagination was still there, surely - he had just become completely invested in hatting; all of his imaginative inclinations being redirected towards his career. Then, the Bloody Bighead declared her reign as a despot, diminishing his desire to create and imagine entirely. When that capsule of Underland history ensued, Tarrant’s imaginative mind had completely shifted to a state of madness, filled with a passion as fiery as his hair to end her reign and return the White Queen to her rightful place on the throne. But that era had passed, thanks to his dear Alice. Oh, his dear Alice that he missed so much… 

“Tarrant!” A small mammal stood atop the table which the Hatter had been sitting at, alone in his daze. “What’s gotten into you? You’ve finally been reunited with your family and all you’re doing is moping about!” Mallymkun’s voice snapped Tarrant out of his thoughts- and if her shouting hadn’t done the trick, her swinging dagger surely would have.

“Ow,” the redhead whined, a soft prick landing on one of his fingertips. “I’m fine Mally, thank you ever so much for your kind-hearted concern,” Tarrant muttered sarcastically as he rubbed his pricked index finger. “Must you swing that damned thing around all the time?”

“Since you asked,  _ yes I must!  _ Especially when you’re acting like a fool. You’re lovesick, aren’t you? I always knew you were mad- but  _ this!  _ You’ve reached a new level of madness!” The mouse hissed as she waved her dagger accusingly. “I’m no fool, Hatter. I can tell you’re missing Alice - why else would you be so sad? As if there aren’t other fine women in  _ Underland. _ You just have to fall for a lass from another world, don’t you?”

“I could flick you away right now, you know,” he mumbled in an annoyed lisp. The Hatter did not deny the claim made by his friend for he knew what she said was true. Tarrant was fully aware of his feelings ever since Alice slayed the Jabberwocky, and although a mad man, he was still an honest one. He never could deny his feelings for the woman, and even if he tried to, his feelings were far too strong to mask them from his closest friends, and Mallymkun surely fell under that category. Tarrant may even dare to say she was his very closest friend of them all. “I told her to meet me in the Palace of Dreams you know - Was that.. stupid of me?,” the man muttered sadly, avoiding eye contact with his friend. The dormouse's expression shifted from her usual irritated demeanor to a state of concern.

“I know that if you truly believe you can go there, you can. But I worry if  _ she  _ can get there, Tarrant…”

Tarrant left the gathering early on account of being exhausted from the day’s adventure and to his luck, his parents allowed him to egress without much commotion or protest. The Hightopp family had their own domicile, rather close to Tarrant’s, that remained in surprisingly good shape after all those years of emptiness. Of course, it wasn’t always empty. Tarrant often found himself reminiscing and basking in the memories the home held within its walls, and during his many visits to the structure, he made sure to keep it in fine condition. As Tarrant entered his own hat-shaped house, he got himself ready for sleep right away. The man was eager to enter the Palace of Dreams, even if it had been many years since his last visit.

_ If you’re pure of heart and soul, you can enter the Palace of Dreams. And you must have an imaginative mind- I’d say I check all those boxes. You can do this, Tarrant… Alice, I’ll see you soon. _

His thoughts drifted him into a deep slumber, the darkness of the night enclosing around him as he lay in his bed. Tarrant found that the key to entering the realm was to  _ believe.  _ And that, he did. His conscience later awoke in a starry field of blue, the land before him blanketed in a crepuscular glow; it was as beautiful as he had recalled from his memories. He found himself in awe as he admired the scenery, but quickly remembered the task at hand and soon began his quest to find Alice. As he ventured beyond the starry field, he stumbled upon a distorted forest filled with trees that towered above him, each one having leaves of a slightly different shade of purple. The realm was as inconsequent as it was beautiful, just as his memories depicted it. Tarrant began to call out to Alice, desperately shouting her name to no avail. After what felt like hours of helplessly calling out to his friend, Tarrant continued to trudge about the forest. Just as the man was beginning to feel hopeless, a faint rustling from within the trees caught his attention as he spun around into the direction of which it came. A surge of hope rushed through his veins as he ran into the purple scenery. The Hatter had a hunch - a gut feeling - that the sound had come from his Alice. And his gut had hardly ever let him down. Then, coming from the same direction as the rustling, Tarrant heard an agitated groan from a feminine voice. “Alice?” he panted.

“Hatter? Is that truly you? Goodness, where on earth am I?” Tarrant stopped dead in his tracks when he encountered a pool of blue and gold. The woman before him was slouched over, her blue dress sprawled about as her golden locks fell behind her shoulders. The woman turned to face him, and Tarrant knew. The woman before him was his Alice.

“Oh, my dearest Alice! It’s truly me, yes. And it’s truly you, too!” he beamed, showing off his gapped teeth, and Alice beamed as well. She sprung from her position on the ground and threw her arms over his shoulders, bringing him into a warm embrace. “I know it’s only been a day, but I’ve missed you so much.” he lisped into her ear as he held her close, his mangled fingers intertwined in her hair.

“Only a day?” Alice pulled apart from the embrace, her face plastered with confusion. “Hatter, it’s been… well, it’s been  _ at least _ a year. It gets hard to keep track of the days when at sea.” she explained. To this, Tarrant looked as puzzled as she did before, as if they had interchanged their expressions with one another. It wasn’t anything new - they both knew that Time worked differently Upland than it did in Underland - but a year Upland counting as only a day in Underland was baffling to them both. “It’s only been a day in Underland?”

“A very long one, but just a day, nonetheless,” he muttered. “I’d ask you how you got here if you looked like you knew, but you don’t look like you know at all. Not that you don’t know things - I’m sure you know lots of things. But as of now, you look rather confused. And the more I talk, the more confused I’m finding myself. I don’t believe I’m quite helping myself at the moment.” he began to lisp away in nonsensical words. Alice breathed out a sigh, shaking her head.

“You’re right Hatter, I have no idea how I wound up here. But interestingly enough, I’ve found myself having the same dream for months now - every time I sleep, I wind up here. It was beautiful at first, but after months and months of the same wretched trees, you begin to grow tired of purple!” she exclaimed, and Hatter giggled.

“They’re purple because that’s my favorite color. But of course, if you’d prefer the traditional green, or perhaps pink,” as he spoke, the trees transformed - first green, then pink. Alice gasped. “But I know you well dear, and something tells me you’d like a nice shade of blue.” And in the blink of an eye, the pink leaves turned blue - some darker, some lighter - there were shades of sapphire, cyan, and every shade in between. Alice had never seen anything so peculiar and mesmerizing in her days in Underland or Upland.

“How did you do that?” Alice’s hazel eyes expanded nearly twice their original size, her dazzling orbs glistening in awe. For a moment, Tarrant found himself struck by her beauty as he smiled softly, his own emerald gaze falling upon her features in admiration.

“Do you remember, before you went through the Looking Glass… before you went home - I told you of the Palace of Dreams?” Alice nodded. “This is that very place! It isn’t real, but it isn’t  _ not  _ real. You can do anything here, like how I changed the trees.”

“Well, I’ve been returning here in my dreams every night and nothing ever changes,” the blonde frowned. Tarrant hummed to himself as his wild brows furrowed in thought, but no light bulbs appeared above his head. “But that isn't important,” Alice began. “What’s important is that you’re here. You were right about this place.” she grabbed the Hatters mangled hands into her own and smiled up at him. He stared blankly at her for a moment, tightening his grip on her soft, porcelain hands.

“I’ve missed you terribly,” he frowned.

“You’re telling me! Hatter, it’s only been a day for you - I’ve grown a year older since I last saw you. I believe I’ve missed terribly-er.” she protested, and the two laughed together.

“Silly,  _ terribly-er  _ isn't a word!”

The pair sat alongside a pond that glistened in the starry night, like a pool of liquid crystals. Pink waterlilies and lily pads drifted atop the water, making for a majestic scene as fireflies hovered about the flowers - all of which Tarrant himself brought to life. As they sat with each other, dipping their toes in the moderately warm water, Alice informed Tarrant of the adventures the past year had brought upon her. She told him stories of her encounters at sea, every day a new adventure. Despite being a year older, Alice was still the same woman she was before, and Tarrant couldn't help but love her for it. She remained keen on making sure her father’s name was known throughout the continents and Tarrant knew there’d be nothing in the world that could stop her from doing so. It made his heart heavy, but he knew she couldn’t return to Underland.

“Hatter, I fear I’ll be waking soon… How do I know I’ll see you again?” A few hours had passed as they indulged in playful banter and story-telling, and Tarrant frowned at her sudden question. After all, an hour never felt like an hour to him when basking in her presence. But as much as he hated to admit it, their visit was coming to an end.

“I don’t know, Alice. With the differences in Time, I’m not sure how soon _soon_ will be for you as it will be for me.” The redhead’s expression turned gloom, his pale features darkening in concern when an unexpected touch drew him from his sorry state. Alice placed a hand over his cheek, cupping his face sweetly before planting a quick kiss on his nose.

“No matter the difference in Time, I’ll wait. Even if it isn’t for another year, I’ll see you again, Hatter.”

Before Tarrant could fully register her words or the sudden kiss, he awoke from his slumber, returning to his bedroom once again.

“Was that real?” he pondered aloud, springing up from his bed as if he had been shocked. “I must tell the others!” And that, he did.

Tarrant dressed himself before heading to Thackery’s home where he knew the others would be. It was tea-time after all and had been for some time. It seemed that Tarrant had overslept, but of course it was all worth-while. As he arrived at the tea table, the others were quick to note how he was late for team-time, and that he was  _ never  _ late for tea-time.

“What’s kept you from us this morning, Tarrant? You’re not growing bored of us, are you?” a crisp voice called from behind, as a grinning Chessur materialized and rested atop The Hatter’s shoulder.

“Yer nevur late for tea-time!” Thackery screamed, chucking a teacup in Tarrant’s direction which he quickly dodged. As the others continued to comment on the unprecedented behavior on Tarrant’s behalf, Mallymkun remained silent. Instead, she watched Tarrant from the opposite end of the table, her dark orbs glistening with hope for her friend.

“You guys will never believe what happened last night,” Tarrant began. He elucidated the events of the previous night, explaining to his friends how he met Alice and the insane difference in Time. The group of friends shared looks of confusion, but listened intently to Tarrant’s words while sipping on - and occasionally throwing - cups of tea. The others inquired about Alice and what she had been up to, along with how the pair managed to meet each other in the Palace of Dreams.

“The truth is, I don’t know how any of this craziness works, but I wanted to inform you all because… Well, it may sound silly, but I’m going to the Queen later this evening to acquire a sleep remedy that’ll keep me in bed for days! If a day here is worth a year there, I must stay asleep for days on end, or else she’ll only see me once a year!” As Tarrant explained his plan to his friends, they each seemed a bit troubled by this, to which he admitted, “I know that sleep potions are dangerous at times, but this is for Alice.” His words were final, and the others knew that. This sleep remedy would be the panacea for his longing heart’s ailment.

“I know this means everything to you Hatter, and you have to do what you feel is right. I’m just glad you’ve gotten the opportunity to see her again.” Mallymkun said finally, after staying uncharacteristically quiet for a majority of the afternoon. “Please, just stay safe.” Tarrant was moved by the support of Mally and the others, and bid them farewell before venturing to the White Queen’s castle where he immediately inquired about the Queen’s whereabouts. Luckily for him,  Mirana was in the kitchen, just where he needed her to be. He quickly explained his current situation to the Queen and his plan to return to Alice. To Tarrant’s surprise, Mirana wasn’t as hesitant in making the sleep remedy as he thought she would be.

“You understand that in taking this remedy, you run the risk of not waking up ever again?” Tarrant nodded and Mirana hesitated for a moment. “Well," she began finally. "If meeting with Alice means this much to you, then I am in no position to stand in your way. If you need my aid, I am here as your friend.” Her thick, dark lips curled into a kind-hearted smile, and Tarrant’s features brightened with enthusiasm. The recipe for the ailment was enough to make Tarrant cringe - two possum tails, the wing of a bat, the eye of a witch, and frog’s breath. Watching Mirana whip up the concoction caused Tarrant to gag ever-so-slightly, as he covered his mouth so as to not be impolite. “Here you go, dear. This should keep you asleep for five days, if you’re lucky,” she sighed. “If you’re unlucky, it’ll be an eternity. You understand?” Tarrant understood the risk fully, and it was a risk he was more than willing to take. “Now, the effect won’t kick in for a few hours, so drink it now and be on your way home at once!” And Tarrant did just that.

Leaving the castle just as quickly as he had arrived, a wave of orange rushed through the palace’s front gates as he briskly made his way to his domicile. Upon entering his home, the sun was already beginning to set.  _ Perfect timing,  _ he thought as he readied himself for a deep slumber. Admittedly, Tarrant had a few doubts of his own, but nothing could stop the man from meeting with Alice- especially when he considered the fact that his entire day’s venture had most likely served as an entire year Upland. His doubts soon transformed into impatience, eager for the potion’s effect to settle in his system, as he shut his eyes and tossed restlessly in bed. Then, as if his body had heard the wishes of his eager mind, the sleep remedy kicked in, knocking the Hatter out within just a few heartbeats. Tarrant opened his eyes which were met with the familiar  crepuscular scenery. The leaves of the trees were still blue, he noted.

“Hatter! You’re back!” Tarrant knew that voice all too well. He spun around with his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. Alice charged at him in full sprint, leaping into his embrace with such enthusiasm that the two nearly fell. “I can’t believe you’re here so soon! I mean, it could have been  _ sooner -  _ it has been six months after all. But six is surely more bearable than twelve.” Her voice was slightly muffled as she buried her face in the nook of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be quicker, but I’m here now and I should be for quite a while.” Tarrant reluctantly pulled apart from their embrace, something he very much hated doing, wishing to meet her gaze as he explained his plan to Alice. However, he left out one main detail of his plan. Tarrant figured that Alice would be better off oblivious to the dangers that came with taking the potion.

“You really did that for me?” The blonde smiled sweetly at her friend. Tarrant could have sworn her cheeks looked more peachy than usual, but he didn’t think terribly of it. “It’s good that you did, you know… Things haven’t been so great for me, and I could use a good friend by my side.” Just as the previous visit they shared in the Palace of Dreams, Alice spent most of the time informing her friend of her life Upland. Of course, this left the Hatter with less room to talk but Tarrant didn’t mind one bit. After all, one day was worth a year to her, so surely she had far more to talk about. And more importantly, Tarrant found he could listen to her speak forever. Her voice was a melody to him, sweeter than any tune he knew from home. Unfortunately, her melodious voice was tuned sharp when she began to share tales of the men at sea with her. Apparently not all Uplanders were as noble and just as Alice, and some of the stories Alice shared with Tarrant made his blood boil; men who underestimated her due to her gender, being taken advantage of and disrespected, and a mother who only wrote letters to her daughter to announce a new candidate for fiancé. 

Alice and Tarrant’s visits had become a recurring event; one that Tarrant very much enjoyed and one that Alice very much needed. Each day was a new story - whether it was good or bad was entirely random, but it seemed that the latter was becoming more frequent in Alice’s life.  _ A series of terrible stories,  _ she had once referred to her new way of life. But one thing the girl could always look forward to was going to sleep, where she’d meet with her best friend and laze in the comfort that his presence emitted. However, Tarrant had begun to notice a significant decrease in Alice’s chattiness. Surely her days were full of adventurous tales, and whether or not they were good or bad, Tarrant was eager to stay informed.

“Alice, I can’t help but notice that you’ve become less… chatty, these past days.” It had been almost five years Upland for Alice and after many long years at sea, she had finally traveled the world and promulgated her father's name. She had met with the leaders of many great nations and expanded her country's economic ties; work she was very much proud of. But upon returning home from sea, her mother had already assigned a date for a new engagement. Alice was furious. She had fought with her mother every day since her return and to no avail. There was no changing her mother's mind on the matter. One night, Alice indulged in acts she would soon regret - acts she executed in an attempt to be viewed as "unfit for marriage" - but these plans would soon be Alice's downfall. What Alice failed to realize was that the nineteenth century’s  _ treatment  _ for those who committed acts of self-harm was hardly treatment at all. Of course, Alice never thought that her own mother would be cruel enough to send her away to a ward but again, Alice was wrong. She had spent roughly one month in London's Home for the Insane, each day growing more and more tiresome. Alice hadn't the heart, nor the energy, to explain matters away to her friend.

"Oh Hatter, I am sorry for that," she answered finally. "I suppose my life just isn't as exciting as it was before. Now that I'm back in London, everything feels as if it's… in limbo." She stared blankly at her friend, and Tarrant could tell from her expression that she was keeping something from him. He persisted, but Alice wouldn't share the truth. This continuation of hiding things lasted for a few more days, until one day, Alice never showed up. Usually Tarrant spent more time with Alice than by himself, and this sudden vanishment of the girl deeply troubled him. He searched the forest as best he could, but Alice was nowhere to be found. What Tarrant didn't know was that Upland, in London, Alice had been narcotized and left in a stupefied state. With her consciousness lacking, she was unable to enter the Palace of Dreams.

Roughly two weeks in Upland had passed, and Tarrant still hadn't the slightest idea about where his Alice had vanished. That soon changed, however, when Alice returned at last. Tarrant noticed her appearance was altered slightly - she seemed paler, thinner, and her forearms covered in a crimson liquid - he shuddered, not wanting to believe that what he saw was true. She was in a frail state, and he was quick to tear a piece of his shirt and mend the poor woman’s wounds. He noticed that the cuts weren’t terribly deep, but still more than enough to send him into a spiral of panic as he cried out to Alice, begging for answers. Upon her return, Alice, although light-headed and slightly dazed from her sudden loss of blood, finally confessed the truth to Tarrant; a truth that shattered his heart. She told him of the psychiatric ward, her failed attempts in searching for the rabbit hole and her failed plan to sneak into the Ascot Manor in hopes of finding the Looking Glass. But Alice was eager to return to Underland, and she insisted that nothing would stop her.

“Alice, whatever you do, you can’t go back Upland. You must come with me,” he pleaded, holding her hands in his own. “How many years has it been in your world?”

“About… five, I believe.” She answered in a tired voice. The two were sitting on the ground, in the soft grass, and Alice rested her head on Tarrant’s chest. Even in a sleeping state, Alice’s conscientiousness was exhausted.

“Then we haven’t much time. The sleep remedy that Mirana made for me lasts five days in my world, which is five years for you. That means I should be waking soon, and I can’t leave you again,” the crepuscular light bounced off his tear-struck face before he quickly wiped the liquid away. He shut his eyes, and just as he had made the leaves of the trees change color in an instant and made the pond of waterlilies appear out of thin air, a rabbit hole formed in the ground, just in front of the couple. Tarrant couldn’t be sure if his plan would work, but he believed that it  _ could,  _ and if Tarrant had learned anything from Alice, it was that nothing was impossible. Alice sat up, removing her head from the Hatter’s chest, and examined the hole. It was just like the one in the Ascott’s garden, she recalled.

“How do we know this will work? Hatter?” The man had vanished, and Alice assumed he must have awakened. The blonde didn’t seem entirely convinced, but she soon realized she had no other choice. With all the strength that she could muster, she lifted herself from her sitting position on the ground and slipped through the hole.


	6. Recovering What Was Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer]: All characters belong to Lewis Carol, Tim Burton and Disney. I will make 0 profits from this work.

“You two danced absolutely wonderfully!” Mirana exclaimed, clasping her hands together in enthusiasm with an animated smile plastered across her features. Alice was slightly winded by her and Tarrant’s dance while her partner seemed anything but tired. He was beaming at the seams with ecstasy in light of the events that had ensued, as he thanked the Queen kindly for her complement. Their other friends were also quick to chime in on the matter, expressing their awe as they watched the pair dance.

“I always thought of you to be more of a solo act yourself, Tarrant. But I will say you two did look rather ravishing on the floor together,” the Cheshire Cat purred. The others soon followed with complements of their own, and Alice couldn’t help but blush at all of the attention she was receiving. It was  _ almost _ enough to distract her from her previous findings in the Queen’s dressing room - the bandages on her wrists - but surely nothing could completely distract her from a discovery that concerned her so. She hadn’t much time before and couldn’t properly investigate the wounds, but that only kept her mind occupied on the matter even more. She searched every corner of her mind for some memory that would shed light on how the wounds came to be, but all she could remember was the day before she awoke in Underland; the broken glass, her screaming mother, and her tear-struck face. But she noted that the wounds on her wrists were too  _ perfect  _ to have occurred by accident.  _ And who bandaged me? _ She thought to herself.

"Alice?" A voice came from below. Alice looked down and recognized her dear friend McTwisp, his nose twitching with concern.

"I-I'm sorry. Did you say something? I was lost in my head." She explained quickly. The white rabbit and the Hatter shared a quick look of concern with one another. "I think I just need a quick moment in the fresh air," Alice dismissed herself at once, her mind too occupied on other matters to notice that her sudden change in demeanor was all but subtle. Tarrant frowned, but before he could go after her, Mirana placed a pale hand atop his shoulder.

"Tarrant, a word." She motioned towards an empty corner of the ballroom, and the redhead, although confused, nodded in agreement. Once they found themselves in a more private scene, Mirana said, "I know I threw this event together rather suddenly, and I realize we haven't had any time to discuss what happened in the Palace of Dreams," she began. Her words caused a look of bewilderment to form upon the Hatter's pale face. Mirana took note of this. "You… do remember, don't you?" Tarrant couldn't say he did, for he wasn't even sure what it was he was supposed to remember exactly. “I was afraid this would happen,” the platinum-haired woman sighed. “It’s certainly not the worst that could come from a sleep remedy as strong as the one I gave you, but amnesia is still a common symptom.” Tarrant’s eyes widened upon the Queen’s further explanation, and he was suddenly eager for her to tell him more.

“What sleep remedy? I don’t have any recollection of any such thing,” his tone conveyed more concern than protest. Mirana sighed once more before explaining to Tarrant the plan that he himself had devised. However, she could only share so much with him, as she had no knowledge of what had occurred within the Palace of Dreams, or if he had even been successful in reaching that realm. Luckily, being reminded of his plan alone was enough to grant Tarrant a sliver of his memories from within the dream world, and he decided that the best way to retrieve the rest of his memories was to discuss them with the only other person who was in the realm with him, and to his luck, Alice was just where he expected she’d be. The balcony overlooked the kingdom and the land that outstretched beyond, all blanketed in the starry night sky. It was a rather breathtaking scene, but its beauty didn’t so much as hold a candle to that of Alice. He approached her from behind as she rested her arms atop the ledge, leaning over it slightly. Tarrant’s sudden presence shocked her for a moment as she jumped in surprise, but her shoulders quickly returned to their regular position. Tarrant giggled slightly at her sudden jumpiness.

“I’m sorry I left so suddenly,” she began with a sigh, not quite looking at Tarrant. “Ever since I’ve got here, I’ve been so confused. I don’t know how I got here, or what caused-” she paused, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. Tarrant tilted his head to the side as he eyed her curiously, wishing he could be in that beautiful blonde head of hers and understand all that her mind held.

“What caused what?” He inquired finally. Alice finally turned her head to meet his gaze, releasing her plump lip from her teeth. “I’m very confused too, you know. The Queen said some things that have got me questioning my own head,” he explained, reciting to Alice what Mirana had informed him of earlier. “I think that if you tell me all that you know, and I tell you all that I know, we can perhaps fit the pieces of our memories together to form a better understanding of what happened - like a puzzle!” Alice nodded and hesitantly gave Tarrant her hands to inspect. Tarrant was confused at first, but when he delicately rolled up the sleeves of Alice’s prussian dress, he understood what the  _ what  _ was that Alice had expressed her lack in knowing the cause of. He shuddered slightly as his breath hitched, his eyes seeming to deepen with concern. “How did this happen? You didn’t… do this to yourself, did you?” And suddenly, he shivered again - it was as if his words had triggered another memory. A cloudy one, but a memory of the Palace of Dreams, nonetheless. He shut his eyes for a moment, and let himself bask in the memory he had regained.

“Do you know how this happened?” Alice asked softly. She could tell that he gained some recollection, but she was unsure of its relevance to her wounds.

“I did this,” he said finally, opening his eyes and tracing a finger over the crimson-stained bandages. “Not the wound, I mean. But the bandaging. I did this,” he repeated, and suddenly Alice was more confused than she was before. “I think I can remember you entering the Palace of Dreams in a frail state, and I remember red- lots of red,” the man shuttered. Alice stroked the visibly distressed man’s cheek with her hand in the hopes of calming him. He placed his hand on top of hers, as if to beg her not to remove it.

“My last memory was at home, with my mother and sister. They were shouting at me, saying I needed help, and I remember locking myself in my room and shattering every mirror in sight.” Alice confessed the only memories she had since her arrival to Underland, a memory she had been replaying in her head for some time now. “I was so desperate to return here- to return to you. And when I couldn’t find the rabbit hole or the looking glass, I believe I… Well, I believe I lost myself.” She searched her mind for more memories, anything that could help her and her friend recover from their state of amnesia, and suddenly she gasped in remembrance of something new. Tarrant’s eyes widened curiously. “I think I remember doing this,” she began again, as she searched the deepest crevasses of her mind. “With all that was going on - my mother and sister’s screaming - surely I couldn’t sleep. But I knew I needed to if I wanted to go back to the palace. So, I took a piece of shattered glass and did what I thought was best and I,” she gulped, the memory far from pleasant. “I suppose when I blacked out, I returned to the Palace of Dreams where you mended me.” Although an unpleasant memory, it was a relief that the pair had finally pieced together the mystery of how Alice’s wounds came to be.

“So we did in fact meet in the Palace of Dreams," Tarrant said finally, feeling slightly relieved by the newfound discovery. His plan had been successful after all! "But you faced the issue with your family in your waking state so you made yourself bleed out into a state of unconsciousness, returned to the Palace of Dreams where I bandaged you,” Tarrant recited the events in order to ensure his understanding of the timeline they had established, and Alice nodded. “And then… You… How did you get here?” Alice unrolled her sleeves, hiding the bandages once again, and shook her head.

“That’s a mystery I haven’t yet cracked,” she admitted. “Do you know if there’s a way to fall asleep in one world, and wake up in another? I mean I know I- That’s it!” Alice exclaimed. “You said that in the Palace of Dreams you could manifest anything, like how you made that pond appear and how you changed the colors of the trees.”

“Oh of course! How could I have forgotten?” Tarrant nodded enthusiastically, feeling as though they were finally on the verge of solving the final mystery. “I think I remember creating the rabbit hole. I can remember at the time, being unsure of whether or not it would work, but it seems as though it has worked and now you’re back!” It was a relief to them both to have solved the mystery of Alice’s wounds as well as how she had wound up in Underland. The two both felt tremendous relief, but before they could speak any more on the matter, another presence appeared on the balcony.

“Oh good, here you two are. I’ve been searching all over for the both of you!” Mirana said, though her tone conveyed no frustration about the matter. “Did you two… settle things?” She inquired curiously, holding her hands together with her arms raised at shoulders height.

“Yes we did! I remember almost everything now- we both do,” Tarrant replied, smiling at Alice who nodded in return.

“Oh, what a relief! I was sure you’d be able to sort things out. Especially you, clever girl,” she winked at Alice who laughed softly at the remark. “Anywho, it is getting rather late you know, and the festivities are nearing their end,” Mirana explained. Alice suddenly felt a pang of guilt on account of her dismissive behaviour before, but before she could apologize to the Queen, she began to speak again. “I know the two the off you walked here and it’s just too dark now for me to let the two of you wonder about! Of course I could have a chariot escort you home… But I’ve rather missed you Alice, and would hate to see you go again.” The platinum-haired woman frowned softly, her large, dark orbs resembling that of a puppy begging for food.

“Oh, your- Ehem,” Alice was quick to correct herself. “Mirana, I’d love to spend more time with you. I really would.” She smiled, and Mirana beamed, clapping her hands together joyously.

“Fantastic! And I’m assuming you’d like to stay too, Tarrant?” she inquired politely, though a mischievous glint in her eyes seemed to convey a hint of mockery. “I could arrange two rooms, of course. But if you’d rather share a room, that is doable as well,” The Queen smirked softly. Mirana was no fool and was completely aware of Tarrant’s feelings for her Champion. She found his crush rather amusing and loved the way the mad man would get so flustered at the smallest of remarks concerning him and Alice as an item. And sure enough, Tarrant’s pale features suddenly turned pink- and Alice was quick to notice the change.

“Well?” Alice looked up at the man next to her, who simply puffed his roseate cheeks and shrugged. “I think one room will do just fine,” she said finally, nodding at the Queen who giggled softly.

“Very well. I’ll have a room ready for you two in a jiffy with sleepwear and everything else you could need!” The pair thanked the Queen before she went on her way to fetch a servant to make preparations for the room. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, Tarrant’s cheeks still flushed. He wondered why Alice seemed content and comfortable by the situation, but his thoughts changed course and he soon began to wonder why he  _ wasn’t. _

“I’m glad we discussed the things that we did before,” Alice began, finally breaking the silence between her and the Hatter. “I feel much better now. It’s an incredible feeling you know, to go from completely cluelessness to understanding what it was you had been clueless about,” she looked up at the redhead, her hazel eyes glistening in the starry light. He smiled at her and gave a nod of agreement.

  
“I’m glad too. And I’m glad you’re back with me- Well, not  _ with me, _ but with me in Underland. With all of us. Not just me. I mean, I’m glad you’re with me right now, but-” his flustered lisps made Alice giggle, shaking her head. She hushed the man with her mouth, brushing her soft pink lips against his own, who parted his mouth in a soft gasp as his emerald orbs nearly doubled in size. He suddenly relaxed, though, and found himself cupping Alice's cheek to deepen the kiss. All his previous anxieties and insecurities regarding his feelings for the woman before him quickly vanished into nothingness. Alice felt it too. It wasn’t proper for a woman to court a man, but this was Underland- a land where Alice was free from the restraints of her old home, a land where she was free to do as she pleased, and a land where she was a Champion.


End file.
